Maddie's Mother
by BryannaB709
Summary: I haven't seen anything like this, so here you go! I remember reading the books, and thinking, "Who's Madeline Hatter's mother?" Definitely AU, 'cause it's a crossover, doy.


_A/N:_ I haven't seen anything like this, so here you go! I remember reading the books, and thinking, "Who's Madeline Hatter's mother?" Definitely AU, 'cause it's a crossover, doy. Tarrant is the same from _Alice_ (2010), so are Mally and Thackery and Alice, but the White Queen is the White Queen from _Ever After High_ , along with the Queen of Hearts. And the Jabberwock.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do _not_ own _anything._

 **Madeline's Mother**

A long time ago, in what used to be called Wonderland, there was a man called Tarrant Hightopp who knew exactly what his destiny was; to sit at the blasted tea-table, and wait for Alice to come.

That's what his father, Zanick Hightopp had told him, and that's what he looked forward to doing for the rest of his life; drinking tea, and talking to Alice, who didn't seem that bad to talk to.

He had signed the Storybook of Legends, continued on with his life, until it was time to carry out his part of the story.

He was so prepared, so ready; until he saw Alice.

She stumbled through the clearing up to the tea-table, and what he was supposed to do just vanished from his mind.

Alice was not a small helpless girl like the story said, she was a beautiful young woman of about twenty.

She was about his height, and looked pretty bright (did I just make a rhyme?), with her exquiset brown eyes peering out at everything around her with this amazing curiousity.

Her blonde hair tumbled down from her head like a minature waterfall that almost covered her eyes, and he thought to himself (still in pure awe at the beauty of this lady who seemed exactly his age), "Why, she can hardly see with her hair covering her eyes like that."

The Dormouse and the March Hare (Mallyumpkin and Thackery) each delivered their parts, but when it was his turn to say something complete and utterly boring, he said instead (another rhyme!), "Your hair wants cutting."

She was from the Topside, so she didn't know what was supposed to happen, but Mally and Thackery each looked at him like he was some lunatic.

You see, in the original story in the Storybook of Legends, there was no Mad Hatter. There was just the Hatter; who was proper and plain and not extraordinary at all.

And Tarrant had just changed the story.

But Alice, unaware of what had just happened, smiled, and continued on with the conversation.

Tarrant, seeing that he wasn't being swallowed up by menacing flames or anything for changing the story, smiled, and asked the maddest thing that had been on his mind, "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice frowned, and thought a while, until Mally glared at Tarrant, and tried to get the story back on track.

She lept from her seat, and shoved Alice away from the tea-table, saying in her tiny mouse voice, "You best be going, Alice."

Alice frowned, and said, "I want to stay!"

And Tarrant frowned, and waved good-bye at her in a simple, childish way.

She smiled back at him, and waved back as she continued through the Tulgey Woods.

* * *

Tarrant stood before the White Queen, the ruler of Wonderland and enforcer of stories, with chains on his ankles and wrists.

She glared down at him with her harsh icy-blue eyes, and said loudly, "Tarrant Hightopp, son of Zanick Hightopp, heir to the Hatter role, you have diverged from your character. The results of your actions will be disasterous. So, for your crimes against Wonderland and your story, you are to be banished to the Kingdom of Hearts."

Tarrant bowed his head, but remembered a small detail from the original story; Alice was headed to the Heart Kingdom to find her way when the Cheshire Cat led her that way.

He smiled a small smile to himself, and allowed the White Knights to take him away.

* * *

When Tarrant arrived at the Heart Kingdom, flanked by the White Knights, they shoved him inside the gates, and closed them behind him.

He ran to one of the windows once he was sure the White Knights had gone, and looked inside the courtroom.

Alice was standing in the witness's box, insisting that she knew nothing, but Tarrant could see that the Queen of Hearts wasn't listening to anything she had to say.

Finally, when Alice started to raise her voice, the Red Queen screamed, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Alice glared at her, and tried to say something in her defense, but Tarrant heard an enormous shriek coming from the forest just past the castle.

He turned around quickly, and saw the most terrifying creature in Wonderland crashing through the trees, straight towards the castle.

The creature so dangerous that the White Queen had to ask Headmaster Grimm from the Topside to write out its part in the story.

The creature made known by its terrifying call;

 _ **"JABBERWOCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

Tarrant screamed, pried the chains off of his wrists, and ran inside the castle.

He burst into the courtroom, and yelled, "IT'S THE JABBERWOCKY!"

Alice frowned, and said, "What's a Jabberwo-"

Suddenly, the Jabberwock burst through the vault ceiling, screaming;

 _ **"JABBERWOCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

Alice turned around, and screamed.

Part of the ceiling fell down, and pinned her to the floor, rendering her motionless.

She looked up at the approaching Jabberwock as the rest of the people ran away, and yelled, "Someone, please help me!"

Tarrant ran to her, and helped her up from the rubble, guiding her to the exit as the Jabberwock destroyed the castle.

* * *

Tarrant took her back to his home, and helped her find out what's going on.

She was sleeping on his couch, still clothed in her tattered blue dress, when she woke up slowly, and said sleepily, "Tarrant?"

He walked into the living room (which had almost become her room) and asked, "What is it?"

She sat up, and said, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. I mean, I don't think I said it earlier."

But then she blushed, and said a little softer, "I'm sorry for asking this, but I'm a little cold. Could I sleep with you?"

Tarrant smiled, and sat down on the couch next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and said, "Of course."

She offered him a small smile, lied down on the couch.

Tarrant lied down next to her, his arms still wrapped around her.

* * *

Through the years, their relationship grew to the point where Tarrant asked Alice to marry him.

Alice was stunned, but she accepted after she thought it over.

The wedding was heavily rejected by most of Wonderland after they found that it was not foretold in the story, so they were married in private, with the Blue Caterpillar as their priest.

Their kiss was magical.

* * *

Two years later, the Hightopps were completely isolated from society, happily alone with no-one but their tiny daughter Maddie.

Soon, their existance was forgotten in the White Kingdom, and they were known only as the Hatters.

But then, the Jabberwocky returned to wreak its revenge on Wonderland, destroying everything it saw in a terrible inferno.

The Hatters ran as fast as they could from the ruin, but still the Jabberwocky gained on them.

Tarrant was carrying Maddie, whose usually smiling face was marred with a horrified scream.

The Jabberwocky flew closer, and screamed;

 _ **"JABBERWOCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

Maddie clasped her tiny gloved hands over her eyes, and cried into her father's coat, "Disappear it, disappear it, Daddy, please!"

Alice yelled to her precious daughter, "Maddie, I need you to be strong, okay my little honeycomb?"

Maddie looked at her mother with fear in her eyes, and said in a shaky voice, "Affirmitive," angling her tiny hand in a nervous salute.

Alice kissed Maddie on the forehead, and gave Tarrant a long kiss on the lips before she shoved them into a nearby cave.

Tarrant yelled after her as she ran back towards the Jabberwocky, "No, _Cricket, NO!_ "

Alice pulled the discarded Vorpal Sword out of the ground, and charged towards the dragon-like nightmare, letting out a loud yell to get its attention.

Maddie's bright teal eyes widened in terror, and she screamed, _"MOMMY!"_

Tarrant grabbed his sword from his belt, but before he could reach the Jabberwocky, the damned creature thrust its pointed tail straight through Alice's unguarded torso, making a sick clicking noise.

Maddie screamed in pure pain and anguish, _"_ _MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ _"_ as she reached forward as if to save her mother by just reaching for her.

The force of seeing his wife crumble to the ground like a house of cards sent Tarrant reeling. He dropped his sword, and dropped to the ground.

Maddie screamed as the Jabberwocky neared her father, _"DADDY! TURN WAYS, TURN WAYS! SCREAMER!"_

Tarrant ran back to the cave where he left Maddie to be safe, and picked her up quickly as he ran.

Maddie buried her face in her father's coat, and cried and screamed as Tarrant followed a large crowd of Wonderlings through a long tear in the air.

Everyone stepped through the tear, and looked around in confusion at this new world.

But a loud shriek from the other side of the tear drew their attention, and Maddie screamed again as her hands flew up over her face.

But the tear shut abruptly when a short woman with short grey hair and loose clothes slammed her staff on the ground in front of it.

The force of everything hit Maddie all at once, and she collapsed to ground in a pile of plain leaves, tears, and teal crinoline.

Tarrant sat on the ground next to her, and hung his arms around his tiny daughter's shoulders as he sobbed as well.

* * *

Years later, Maddie was attending Ever After High instead of Wonderland High, learning slowly how to act around these strange people.

But they had so many things she didn't understand; such as no-one seemed to know when Brillig was. I mean, when else would you have tea?

Her father; now known simply as "the Mad Hatter"; managed to open a small hat and tea shop in Book's End, and it soon became one of the most popular hang-outs for Maddie's fellow students.

Maddie had tried to bury the terrible memories of her mother being torn apart by the Jabberwocky. She tried to be chipper, and bright, but the other students just mistook this for pure madness.

So she put on her mask, and pretended to be okay.

* * *

And it worked.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hope you liked it.


End file.
